objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Firey's Kingdom/Firey Has a Kingdom?
Firey has a Kingdom? Is the first episode''' '''of Battle for Firey's Kingdom. Transcript Firey: Hello everyone! Everyone: Hello. Firey: So, I bet that you are wondering why I got all of you here. Cake: Yeah, why are we here? Pen: We are probably battling for Dream Island again. Firey: This has nothing to do with Dream Island! (Everyone gasps) Gaty: But I wanted Dream Island! Taco: Yeah, why did you do that? Firey: Because I have something else! Nickel: It's probably a roll of toilet paper or something. Firey: (Glare at Nickel) You should be more thankful for what people give you. Firey: Anyway, I have this Kingdom! (Suddenly it falls from the sky) Ice Cube: Wow! (Everyone starts yelling out ooh, aah) Firey: SHUT UP! Firey: Anyway... You guys will be battling for it. Pen: Yes! Taco: Well, I just know that I will win! I'm like, everyone's favorite, right? Firey: Doesn't seem like it. (Taco makes a sad face) Coiny: Wait... If Firey's host, I'll never win! Firey: But if you win, you win. I don't have control over those kinds of stuff! So, we have to pick team captains. Grassy: Are we going to do that challenge that is recycled in every show from BFDI 1? Basketball: Probably. Firey: No! Why would you think I would do that!? Coiny: Because you're stupid. Eggy: N-now Coiny, t-thats n-not very n-nice. Coiny: Shut up! Firey: So the challenge is that you stand on that cliff. (Everyone walks up the hill to the cliff) Tree: That was easy. Firey: So now, you push off people! Last two standing are team captains! GO! Pen: I know! I'll just stand here. Everyone wins when the are doing nothing. Tree: Hey Pen! Pen: What? Tree: Hah! I just made you interact with me! Pen: Oh no! I won't wi- (Tree pushes him off) Flower: GET OUT OF MY WAY, I NEED MY SPACE! (Pushes off Coiny, Donut, Dora, Grassy, and Pie) Clock: What should I do, what should I do... I know! Build this thingy-midoodle that pushes off people for me! Perfect! Eraser: Uhh... Pen? Do you think that Clock guy is weird? Golf Ball: He got pushed off. Eraser: What? GB: Ehh... (Knocks Eraser off) Firey: Oh! And also Evil Leafy was disqualified. She can teleport. So was Puffball, because she can fly. Puffball: But I want to win. Firey: Well too bad. Taco: Hmm.... The only way I'll win is to push off Flower... Okay! Here it goes! Flower: HUH? (Taco starts running towards Flower) EWW, I DON'T LIKE MEXICAN FOOD! (Kicks him off) Barf Bag: (Walks over to Flower) Like, calm down. Flower: YOU WANNA GO DOWN THERE TOO? Barf Bag: Calm do- (Flower pushes him off) 8-Ball: So, Fanny, we're going to lose. Fanny: But why? 8-Ball: Because we have no limbs. Fanny: Good point... Eggy: (Looks at Balloony) B-Balloony, y-you won't p-push off m-me right? Balloony: No, because your my friend! (Looks at Gaty) So are you, Gaty! Gaty: Thanks! Balloony: However, those two(Points at 8-Ball and Fanny) Are not my friends, they must go now! (She runs over to the and pushes them off) Fries: This is boring. Basketball: Yeah. Who should we push off? Fries: How about Eggy? She's like Woody. And nobody likes Woody. Basketball: Good idea! (Runs and kicks off Eggy) Eggy: Aahhhhh!!! Balloony: That was mean! Fries: So? Balloony: You must pay! (Pushes off Fries and Basketball) Ruby: So Book, do you want any Yoyleberries? Book: No! Why would you think I would like those? They turn you into metal, and metal is all heavy and whatnot. Ruby: Well, your missing out! (She eats some, and turns into metal) Book: Know what Ruby? I don't need you when your metal.(She throws Ruby, causing her to knock over GB, Gaty, and herself) Ruby: (looks at Book falling down the cliff) Well, bye Book! Cake: Balloony, are you my friend? Balloony: Of course Cake! (Ruby then pushes off Cake) Cake! Ruby: Hah hah! Balloony: (glare) GRRR!!! (Pushes of Ruby) Ha! Now you know how it feels. Nickel: Calm down Balloony. Balloony: Thanks... Hey Needy (slap) go push off Saw for me! Needle: Don't call me Needy, but okay. (Needle runs over and pushes off Saw. She also falls over into the canyon) Balloony: I need to push over some people myself. (Pushes off Flower and Nickel) Flower: GRRR!!! YOU WILL PAY! FINAL 5! Clock: My Thingy-Midoodle is finished! This is my best work ye- (Balloony pushes him off) Balloony: Hey Icy! Who do you want to push off? Ice Cube: Tree. Balloony: Okay. (She tries to push off Tree, but she pushes off Icy instead) Balloony: OH I'M SO SORRY ICY! Icy: I want Revenge! FINAL THREE: BALLOONY, BOMBY AND TREE Tree: I feel weird today. Who should I push off? Balloony, or Bomby? (Pushes off Bomby) Firey: Well, that's it! You two are team captains! Balloony and Tree: Yes! Firey: So pick teams. (Balloony walks on a blue mat, while Tree walks on a orange mat) Balloony: Hmmm... Come over here Gaty! Gaty: Yay! (Walks over to the blue mat) Tree: I pick Basketball. Basketball: Yes! (Runs over to Tree) Gary: How about Eggy? Balloony: Good idea! Come over her Eggy! Eggy: T-thanks. (Walks over to Balloony) Basketball: Eraser, get over here. Eraser: Okay. (Runs over to Basketball) Balloony: Who should I choose? Gaty: How about Needle? Balloony: Good choice! (Needle walks over) Eraser: Pen, get over here! You're my friend! Pen: Yeah! (Runs over) Balloony: Cake, your my friend! Come over! Cake: (yells) OKAY! Tree: (Talking to Basketball) I think we should have Clock on our team. Basketball: Uhh, why? Tree: Because, he's good at engineering! Clock: Thanks for the compliment. (Walks over to the orange mat) Balloony: Hey, Icy, want to join? Ice Cube: NO! Balloony: Well, fine then! I pick Saw. Saw: But you told Needy (Needle slaps him) to push me off earlier! (Walks over) Balloony: Whatever. Tree: Hey! Icy! If you don't want to join Balloony's team, join ours! Icy: Okay! (Walks to Orange Mat) Book: Well, if Icy's joining that team, I should join too! Balloony: Uh oh! They're getting more members! We're gonna have to get two this time! Saw: I choose Taco. Taco: YEAH! Balloony: I didn't want him on this team! I pick Barf Bag! Barf Bag: Woah, Balloony, calm down. Tree: I think we should have Puffball on our team. Because she can fly. (Puffball flies over) Balloony: Hmmm... Grassy? Grassy: Okay. (Walks over) Tree: I pick 8-Ball. 8-Ball: I don't have a favorite number but okay. (Rolls over to the Orange mat) Balloony: Out of everyone left, I pick Pie. ￼8-Ball: I want Fanny on our team because we both have no limbs. Fanny: I HATE THIS TEAM! Balloony: I choose Nickel.￼ Ruby: Book didn't want to eat my yoyleberries so I'll go on the other team! Tree: Okay, 8, people left. None of them are good except Coiny. Coiny: Thanks Tree! Tree: And we need someone else, hmm, I pick Fries. Fries: FINALLY! Balloony, maybe Bomby? (Bomby walks over) Tree: Hmm, Golf Ball is the least worst out of everyone left. Golf Ball: You should've picked me first! I'm a good leader! (Walks over) Tree: Yeah, right, bossy bot. Balloony: So, I pick two from the four left. But. They're all bad! Donut's mean, Dora is a human, Evil Leafy is creepy and Flower is mean too! Firey: But who would you pick out of the four? Balloony: (sigh) I guess Donut and Dora. Tree: So that means that Evil Leafy and Flower are on our team! Flower: WHY DID NO ONE PICK ME? I'M GONNA CRUSH EVERYONE HERE! Firey: So, teams are picked. Now we need to name the teams! (Show scenes of both teams arguing over what name their team should have) Firey: Fine, now that I know you can't decide a team name, I'll name them! Balloony's team is the Green Leaves and Tree's team is the Red Peppers! Tree: Oh, I see. Naming our team after a vegetable, how lame. Firey: Whatever. So, I think you two teams are ready to go. (Firey stands there) Taco: Um, Firey? Shouldn't we start the first contest? Barf Bag: Yeah, I agree, let's start! (Firey stands there longer) Fries: FIREY! Firey: Oh what? Oh yeah. The first challenge won't be in this episode! (Everyone gasps) Firey: So yeah. Viewers! Wait until Wednesday, December 20th, and then Episode Two will come out! So yeah, wait. Goodbye! Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Transcripts Category:Battle For Firey's Kingdom Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953